Conventionally, an electromagnetic switch device for starter, used for a starter for starting a large-displacement engine of, in particular, a bus, a truck, or the like, needs to be supplied with large current for causing the electromagnetic switch device to operate, and a relay called an auxiliary relay, which has a smaller size than the electromagnetic switch device for starter, is used as current supplying means therefor.
The auxiliary relay is provided near the electromagnetic switch device for starter and is connected via wirings to form an electric circuit. However, it is often difficult to ensure a space for providing the auxiliary relay in an engine chamber, and also it is often difficult to arrange the wirings. Therefore, there is known an electromagnetic switch device for starter that includes such an auxiliary relay for which the providing space and the wirings are not needed (for example, Patent Documents 1 to 3).
An embodiment in FIG. 1 in Patent Document 1 and embodiments in Patent Documents 2, 3 each disclose an electromagnetic switch device for starter in which an auxiliary relay is provided between a solenoid coil and a movable contact.
An embodiment in FIG. 5 in Patent Document 1 discloses an electromagnetic switch device for starter in which an auxiliary relay is provided with a part thereof protruding outward in the axial direction from a terminal block.